Power of Love and Friendship
by Silver-Wolf-Chick
Summary: When the Inner Senshi try to betray Kathryn, the Outers try to help. In the end Pluto sends Kathryn and Hotaru to Konoha for a chance to live a new life and hopefully learn to trust again. Maybe even find love.


Silver-Wolf-Chick: Hey guys! I'm a little new to this so hopefully I did ok. Please let me know what you think and I'll try to get chapter two uploaded soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto. The only one I own is Kat.

Enjoy!!

Kat's P.O.V.

I wasn't sure what to do about anything in this life at the moment. I just seemed to be falling into darkness all the time and it was starting to weigh on my shoulders. The others didn't seem to notice other than my cousin, Hotaru and the other outers. They were the only ones who seemed to care what happened to me, and that was a comfort. I at least had them and that meant everything to me. If they weren't in my life I'm not sure where I'd be or what I'd be doing. I'm not even sure if I would still be with the Senshi. I probably would have left a long time ago when I first noticed that they didn't seem to care what was wrong. Not even Luna and Artemis cared anymore. They were too busy worrying about the world, the Senshi and especially Usagi. There just wasn't any room for me and my feelings, just as always.

I silently walk away from the others, feeling the outers eyes on me as I left. I could hear them sigh and knew that this was killing them just as much as it was killing me. They just couldn't understand how the inners seem to purposely forget I was there. It was like they just didn't want me there but knew they couldn't say anything about it for the fear of losing the outers as well. I sometimes wished that I could just leave this world and travel to another one with Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. They are my only family and it kills me to see them in pain because of me.

Normal P.O.V.

The others watched as their princess got up and left unnoticed. They were tired of the others ignoring Kat completely as if she wasn't a part of the group, a member of the Senshi team. They looked at their other princess, Usagi to see her laughing with her inner court and her beloved prince. that was where they were troubled the most about.

Mamoru and Kat were supposed to be very close friends since they were both raised in an orphanage. They had promised to always be there for the other when they were in trouble and needed a friend. But now it just seemed like he didn't care anymore. He had his princess and that seemed to be the only thing he cared about.

"Mamoru, have you talked with Koneko lately?" Haruka asked.

Mamoru looked at her with a sad smile. "No, I haven't. I've been so busy with school and Usagi that I haven't had any need to talk to her."

"And what about the rest of you girls? You all used to hang out with her."

"We've been busy and she's never around anymore. It's not our problem if she wants to be alone. We have better things to do." Rei answered as if it were nothing.

"You all have better things to do, then to worry about a friend who has done so much for us all? How can you all just sit here and act like you don't care about her. You six didn't even seem to realize that Kat was here at all." Haruka was pissed now.

Usagi looked at her senshi of air and frowned. "Ruka, why are you getting so defensive? She could have said something to let us know she was here."

"That's just it, Serenity, she tried to talk to you. You just weren't paying attention. As always you were too wrapped up with Mamoru to even care. You all have changed and we don't like how you're treating our princess." The senshi of the sea stated as she stood with the other outers.

"Where are you four going?" Minako asked as they started to walk away.

"We're going to find our princess and make sure she's alright. Something that you six don't seem to understand." Setsuna replied.

The inners were shocked at that. Never had they heard the senshi of time and space sound so angry before, and never toward them. They started to stand when the senshi of ruin stopped them.

"No, you will not follow. You have hurt my cousin for the last time. From now on we are no longer a part of your team. We will start our own with Kat leading us."

The outers nodded then quickly left. Usagi and the others just sat there shocked then began discussing their options. The senshis of fire, ice, thunder and love couldn't believe that the others left just because of one person. They were seriously committing an act of betrayal toward their princess.

"They have no right to leave the princess just because of Kat." Makoto stated.

"No, they don't. But they also don't have any right calling Kat their princess when it's Usagi." Ami added.

"Can you believe that Kat would do something like stealing the outers away from me? I thought she was our friend. Oh, Mamo-chan, what are we going to do?" Usagi all but cried into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around his princess and held her tight. "We'll think of something. For now we need to try and act like we're sorry for leaving her out. Maybe that way we won't have to turn against our friends."

The others nodded and began to plan out how they would win the outers back by 'befriending' Kat again. This would take a while to gain her trust again, they knew that, but they wouldn't lose the rest of their team.

The next day proved to be interesting. Usagi was the first one to approach Kat at school and try to talk with her. They were in class waiting for their sensei to show up. Usagi moved to sit beside Kat and smiled at her.

"How are you today, Kat?"

"I'm fine, Usagi. How are you?"

"I'm ok, though you don't have to ask. I do want to say that I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you. I guess after losing everyone and Mamo-chan again I just wanted to be close to him for a while to make sure he was really here, you know. I feel bad about how I've acted toward you, and I hope you can forgive one day."

Kat looked at Usagi and mentally sighed. It was all just an act. Usagi didn't really mean it, and Kat could tell. One thing that she never told anyone other than the outers was that she was able to tell if something was telling the truth or lying by their emotions. She could tell that Usagi was putting up a fake feeling of regret and it irked Kat to no end.

"Usagi if you're going to tell me that you're sorry then come back when you mean it."

With that Kat got up and left the room. From there she ran to the roof and sighed. She wanted to know why Usagi and the others hated her for. She wanted to know if there was a place that she could go to that would like her for her, and not just put up with her for the sake of her family.

'Princess Kathryn, what is wrong my daughter? What is troubling you?'

Kat turned and looked up at the spirit of her past parents. She started to cry as she saw them and yet she smiled as well. She curtsied before them before sitting down and telling her parents what was going on with the inner senshi.

The King and Queen of the two Star Kingdoms were at a loose for words. They knew that Princess Serenity had always been jealous of the bond between their daughter and the outers. It was a known fact during the Silver Millennium that the outers would run to Kathryn before Serenity. But it was because they grew up together, and because Saturn was their cousin. Uranus and Neptune had been friends with them for many years as had Pluto

'My dear daughter, it pains us to see you this way. And we know that the outers feel the same. They worry about you now as they did during the Silver Alliance. The only thing we can say or do for now is wait. If something happens that makes the situation worse for you or the outers then we want you five to go to your haven and then call us. We will hopefully have found a safe place for you five to go to for a new start.' Queen Kathryn said with a sad smile.

'We love you, our dear star. And we will always protect you the best we can. We will never leave you, my little tora.' King Yami added.

"Thank you, mother, father. I hope that things will get better and not worse, but a part of me still doubts that anything will be the same."

With that Kat's parents left to talk with the other Kings and Queens about their children. Kat slowly walked back into the school building and to her class. She noticed the sensei still hadn't shown up so she gathered up her things and left the school. She couldn't deal with running into the inners today. Not after finding out that Usagi was going to try and play her. She had a feeling that the inners and Mamoru would try the same.

She decided to go back home and try not to think about things. Maybe Starlight and Midnight would be able to help. She raced home and quietly walked inside her apartment. She took her shoes off and walked into the living room to wait for her two guardians to let her know they knew she was home.

"Kat, what are you doing home so early? You should be at school." A silver tiger said coming into the room, followed by a black wolf.

"Starlight's right. Why are you home, Princess?"

Kat looked at her guardians with tears in her eyes. "Because I just can't deal with Usagi and the inners right now. It kills me to think that they hate me, and I know they only put up with me because they don't want to lose Ruka and the other outers."

Starlight jumped up on the couch and cuddled to her princess, offering whatever comfort she could give. Midnight sighed before jumping up on the other side of Kat and cuddled as well. Suddenly the sound of the door opening caused Starlight and Midnight to growl.

"Calm down you two, it's just us. We heard that Kat left the school so we came looking for her." Haruka said as she walked in with Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna following. "Why'd you leave, Koneko?"

"Usagi came up to me and said she was sorry for ignoring me. That she was afraid of losing Mamoru again so that was why she was always with him. But I could tell that she was just putting on an act. She didn't mean it. Her emotions didn't match her words."

Setsuna gasped while the others looked mad. "That doesn't sound like Serenity. I hope she's not being possessed."

"She's not. She's just afraid of losing her outer senshi to the one person she's always been jealous of. She never liked Koneko in the past cause of the bond between the five of us. Serenity always hated that we would go to Kat before we would go to her. Queen Selenity knew that had she not made us part of her daughter's court we would have been Kathryn's." Michiru explained.

"You all are remembering your past?" Midnight asked, shocked.

The five nodded slowly. They didn't want to think about it, but knew that they would have to deal with what happened. The outers knew they had to deal with the fact that they failed Kathryn, their princess because of Princess Serenity and her mother.

"So what do we do now? We're supposed to have a meeting at Rei's after school." Hotaru mentioned.

"Then we'll go. Maybe if we wait long enough we'll hear them say something. I talked with my parent's before I came home and they told me that we should wait until the situation got worse before going to our haven and calling them. They said that they would find a place where we can go to start a new life away from Usagi and the others."

Everyone nodded before Michiru walked into the kitchen and began to fix everyone something to eat. Midnight got off the couch and went to Hotaru while Haruka sat down and brought Kat into her arms.

"It's going to be ok, Koneko. We are going to get through this, just wait and see. Even if it means the four of us leave and go to another dimension. We are not going to leave your side. We are your court from now on. If this is how Usagi and the others are going to treat you then we will not be a part of their team, but we'll be a part of yours."

Kat's P.O.V.

I smiled at the outer senshi before I slowly nodded my head. I understood why they were doing this for. We had all been through so much together in the past and they wanted to keep it that way. They weren't going to let anything come between the bond we have and they hope to never lose it. We have become our own family and no one can tear us apart.

I know now that no matter what happens my family will follow me to no end. Even if it meant to leave this world and travel to another they would follow me. Setsuna would follow as much as she could for she was still the Keeper of the Gates of Time. She still had a job to do and could not leave the Gates for too long. I softly sigh as I look at everyone and silently thank them for everything they have done and probably will do.

Normal P.O.V.

It wasn't too long before they needed to head over to Rei's Temple for the Senshi Meeting. They were going late hoping to catch them say something that would cause Kat and the Outers to leave. A part of them didn't want to leave the Earth, but they all knew that it would have to be done for the safety of Kat. As they reach the top they can hear the inner senshi talking among themselves while they waited for the others.

'I can't believe that. Kat actually knew that Usagi was lying? How in the world did she know that?' Minako asked.

'I'm not sure. According to Usagi it seemed like her lying just pissed Kat off even more, and that would now mean the outers are as well.' Ami explained.

'We have to do something about this. Kat has no right to take a part of Usagi's court. The outers need to realize that Usagi is their princess and they have sworn to protect her.' Rei commented.

'But the question is how are we going to go about doing this? We have to find a way to get her alone or without the outers finding out. And that's going to be hard enough with Hotaru being her cousin. That girl practically lives with Kat.' Makoto added.

'Well, then I guess I'll just have to order the outers to stay away from her. Tell them she's a danger to us all and we need to get rid of her.' Usagi suggested.

'You could do that, but with the way the outers have been acting that wouldn't be the best.' Mamoru stated. 'If anything it would put the wrath of Uranus, Neptune and Pluto on us. Saturn would be stupid enough to try and heal the bitch as best as she could.'

Haruka was getting beyond pissed by now while Kat was silently crying into Michiru's arms. Setsuna just stood there not believing their words and Hotaru was starting to get a black aura flowing around her. And that apparently grabbed the Inner Senshi's attention. They came running outside then wishing they hadn't. the look on Haruka, Hotaru and even Kat's face was enough to know they were in trouble. But what scared them the most was the fact that Sailor Pluto was standing before them, glaring.

"Puu, why are you so mad about? What's happening?" Usagi asked the Time/Space Senshi.

Pluto looked at the Moon Princess with a frown on her face. "Serenity, you really disappoint me. You disappoint me as well Endyimon. You two should know better than to treat a fellow senshi like this. And you Endyimon, you grew up with Kathryn in the orphanage. You promised to always be there for each other, and now it's as if you've decided you don't care about her anymore."

"That bitch is trying to take away Usa-ko's senshi away from her, and I won't allow it!" Mamoru stated in anger.

"Get this through your head pretty boy. Michiru, Setsuna, Kathryn and grew up together back in the Silver Alliance. That's why we have such a strong bond, and that's why we run to her before Serenity. Hotaru is her cousin so of course she's going to choose her family over you all." Haruka said, glaring at the inners.

Pluto suddenly created a time portal and looked at Kat. "Kathryn-hime, please go inside and wait for me. You go with her Hotaru. I will be there shortly."

Kat and Hotaru nodded before they walked inside the portal and watched it close behind them. As they stood within the Gates of Time an orb showed up in front of them. As they looked into it they saw kids about Kat's age fighting in a way that they had ever seen. It was memorizing, almost like a dance, but it was powerful as they saw a red haired boy blast back his enemies with sand. When they saw a close-up of the boy Kat noticed that he had a kanji symbol over his left eye: love.

"Princess, what are you…I see. What you are seeing is one of the many dimensions that I watch over. That boy right there who's using sand is the Kazekage of the Hidden Village in the Sand. I'm friends with the current Hokage of the Hidden Village in the Leaves. I will be taking you and Saturn to her and will explain when we get there."

Kat and Hotaru nodded before they followed Pluto through another portal and into a new world. As they walked some of the villagers bowed or just stood there and stared. Kat looked down and noticed she was in her senshi fuku as was Hotaru. They continued to follow Pluto inside a building and into a room where a woman sat at a desk talking with a group of people, one of them being the Kazekage Kat saw in the orb.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry for intruding but I have a favor to ask of you."

Everyone turned to look at them. The Hokage looked a little surprised to see Pluto with two others like her but waited until she spoke again. The kids looked shocked to see three girls, two around their age and one younger in such strange outfits. The Kazekage looked at all three, landing his gaze on Kat and stared. Kat caught his gaze and locked on it. They stayed that way until Pluto began speaking again.

"Hokage, I ask that you allow my princess and her cousin to stay here for their protection. Those who we thought were our friends have betrayed us and wish my princess' removal from our lives."

Everyone gasped at hearing that. No one knew what to say or even think. Tsunade looked at the two girls Pluto wanted her to protect and smiled a little. She knew just by looking at them that they could protect themselves, and that was a comforting thought. Tsunade looked at Pluto and sighed.

"I will allow this only if they help us. I can see that they are strong fighters, and while they are not ninja's they could be of some use to us. If they will agree upon this I will allow them to stay here for as long as they wish."

Kat stepped forward and bowed her head before looking at Hokage Tsunade. "If you need a doctor or a fighter I'm willing to help out. I want a chance at a life where I may not be hated just because of the bond I have with the only family I've ever known."

Hotaru stepped forward and did as her cousin did. "I will stay with my cousin until the end and help if I'm needed. Just please don't separate me from my only blood family still alive."

Tsunade smiled then nodded. "Then it's settled. You two will be allowed to stay here in Konoha until a time that you wish to leave."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Pluto then turned to look at Kat. "Princess, please be safe. I will try to come and visit to check up on you and Saturn when I can. And Saturn, you take care of your cousin."

Hotaru nodded before giving Pluto a hug then went and hugged her cousin. Kat nodded to Pluto and smiled saying they would be ok. Pluto nodded then opened a portal and left. Once Pluto was gone Kat and Hotaru turned to look at everyone else before de-transforming. Once they were back in regular clothes they waited for the questions.

"Well I guess introductions are in order. I'm Tsunade, the Hokage of this village and I welcome you to Konoha, Princess, Saturn."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, but please call me Kathryn or Kat."

"And you may call me Hotaru, or Saturn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kathryn-hime, Hotaru-chan. I'm Gaara, Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand." The red haired boy said with a bow.

"The pleasure is ours, Gaara-sama."

"I'm Sakura, and I hope we can be friends. I'm also a doctor of sorts." A girl with pink hair said.

"I hope so too, Sakura-chan."

Then there was Naruto, Temari, and Kankorou who introduced themselves. Kat and Hotaru felt like they would like it here and hoped they would as well. With that everyone but the Hokage left to grab something to eat. On the way they met Neji, TenTen, Lee, Ino, Kiba, and some others. The two senshi in a different place felt like they would have friends who wouldn't betray them, but they also knew that some had secrets they weren't ready to share.

SWC: Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!

Ja ne!


End file.
